


Job Hazards

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Gloves kink, M/M, Mind Control, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinjiro, Akihiko, and the dangers of Tartarus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Job Hazards

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Springkink Winter ’08  
> Prompt: Persona 3 – Akihiko/Shinjiro – Sex in Tartarus – "Don't take off the gloves."
> 
> Naoki Hisao = the name of my main character

A deafening boom momentarily drowned out all the battle noise in the Tartarus room as Shinjiro’s gigantic hammer connected with the floor. He growled at his intended target.

Said target grinned maniacally at him, eyes wide in excitement. Akihiko Sanada was not one to let himself be intimidated, even when his opponent was bigger and stronger than he was. Fast as lighting, he struck, one of his blades grazing the evading Shinjiro’s shoulder, cutting his sleeve cleanly.

Having no time to raise his weapon, Shinjiro instead slammed his free fist against the side of Akihiko’s head with all his might, making him stagger, then kicked his feet from under him, sending him to the floor before jumping on him. He might have heard a girl scream in the background, but that wasn’t important right now. If he wanted to beat that goddamn asshole Akihiko to a pulp, he had better get those ridiculous things off his hands now. Not that it was easy, with Akihiko spitting like a pissed tomcat and trying to slash his face off even if one of his weapons had broken in his fall.

They rolled on the floor in a flurry of punches and kicks and head butts, finally stopping with Shinjiro holding Akihiko’s still armed hand above and away from his face as Akihiko straddled his hips, growling, and hard.

“Perv’”, Shinjiro grunted between teeth clenched in effort.

Akihiko responded by shoving his disarmed hand under Shinjiro’s coat and squeezing his crotch painfully hard. “Takes one,” he hissed, his grin and the twinkle in his eyes not looking entirely sane.

Shinjiro landed a mean punch straight into Akihiko’s stomach right before he grabbed at Akihiko’s belt. His other arm, still busy trying to keep Akihiko from sinking his blade into his brain, trembled in effort, but that only served to make him grin. Yeah, that was the kind of challenge he could meet. Bring it on. “Better not take your gloves off, fucker,” he growled as he felt Akihiko opening his dirty jeans.

Akihiko’s answer was lost to him, like the minutes that followed, right along with the reason why he was so pissed at Akihiko. He couldn’t remember why he was trying to keep Akihiko from killing him either, or why he had even tried to bash his skull in earlier in the first place, however annoying Akihiko could be. Also, who the fuck was babbling “don’t think they need help” somewhere off to the side? Who the hell was hanging around when he had his hands down Akihiko’s pants anyway? … Wait, what? He didn’t have time to wonder further as the delicious friction of Akihiko’s warm, gloved hand made the walls of Tartarus dissolve in a golden white light. … Why the hell was he having sex in Tartarus?

A gentle nudge from the flat side of a sword, followed by the sound of someone clearing his throat, abruptly jerked him out of the moment. “I uh… you done, senpai?” Junpei stuttered out.

Akihiko nearly jumped out of his skin and off Shinjiro when the realization that Junpei was _there_ standing beside them and looking pretty red in the face and just plain _looking_ hit. He scrambled madly to hide himself and Shinjiro, then to rearrange his clothes, and Shinjiro caught himself thinking it was almost funny to watch. “What are you—!” Akihiko began angrily, right before he suddenly lost his voice, and Shinjiro peeked around Akihiko’s shoulder. Naoki was there too, further away, behind the corpses of a few Snakes, bathed in the strange golden light radiating from the ceiling of… of Tartarus. Yeah. Now he remembered why the FUCK he hated those particular fucking Shadows.

Shinjiro roughly pulled himself from under Akihiko, grabbed his war hammer and strode away despite jabs of pain in his right hip, looking straight ahead resolutely as he smoothed down his coat. He glanced at Naoki, who touched a spot under his nose when he passed nearby. “Wanna call it a night?” the team leader offered as Shinjiro brushed his hand under of his nose and over his mouth, smearing the blood that was there even more.

“Am fine,” Shinjiro growled, but Naoki did not look convinced. “C’mon Aki,” Shinjiro said as he turned around just in time to see Akihiko toss his broken weapon back on the floor, a defeated expression on his face. Akihiko then tried to rejoin the others, but he stumbled and would have fallen if Junpei hadn’t caught him; when he stood back up he was obviously favouring one side, and he too had blood trickling down his face. Shit. “Fine. Anyone remember where the stupid terminal was? Fuuka?”

Nobody answered for several seconds, until Junpei spoke up. “Yeah, huh, I think she either fainted or turned Lucia off when, y’know…” he trailed off, waving his hand a bit.

“Tch.” Great. Fine. Be that way. All the snakes between here and the terminal were going to pay for the dead ones over there and for every single wound and bruise on Akihiko. “Let’s move then.”


End file.
